Love Madness
by SkyTate
Summary: Madness of a ranger
1. prologue

* * *

** Author: **Skytate17 

**Title:** Love Madness

** Summery**: Madness Of A Ranger

** Note:** This is my first one story... don't be cruel! rewiew please and let me know what you think!

* * *

I think sometimes I will become crazy… 

This feeling I have is just strange. Something that I never felt before. And it's only his fault. When I first met him, I thought he was just very strange: who ever met a guy who wears a pair of gloves in summer with 30° only if you stay in the shadow? Later I start to talk to him, and sometimes I wish I never did it: when he starts to speak, you can't stop him. The strange thing is that he doesn't say only the thing you want, he says some irritating theory that you'll never understand. But I start to be a friend with him. He's like a brother more than a friend, but sometimes I wish he would be more than that.

Yes, you got it right. The legendary Sky Tate, or else me, is madly in love with the strangest, beautiful guy ever exist: Bridge Carson…


	2. Let The Story Begin

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title:** Love Madness

**Summery**: Madness Of A Ranger

**Note:** This is my first one story... don't be cruel! rewiew please and let me know what you think!

* * *

Yeah yeah…. I know what you're thinkin' of. I imagine you saying: "he's mad" or "if this is a joke, you really are a bad comedian". But I swear I'm tellin' the truth.

…What? You don't believe it? Ok. I have only one way to prove it….. telling you all the story from the beginning. And, to do that, I have to turn back time of 5 years.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Newtech City, SPD Headquarter, 2019_**

"_Sky Tate at the command center immediately.I repeat, Sky Tate at the command center"_

"What? Ok there must be a mistake…." I said as I close the book I was reading and started to walk to the command center, as many thoughts cross my mind.

"ok lets see…. I don't think that down there I'll find my parents. They want to meet me only at Christmas or if there's a party at my house. I done all the training well and done some extra exercise by my self. What the hell the what from me?" I thought as I reach the door of the C.C.

Here I am. In front of my commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. Why that nickname? Lets just say that if you search for the commander, you have to ask for a big blue Syrian dog…

Anyway. Going back to the story… when I entered the door, Cruger started to talk

**Cruger** " sky, good to see you. How's the training going?"

**Sky **"everything's going good sir"

**C** "very good. You are the best cadet here…. And this will bring us to why you are here"

**S **"thanks….. what? I think I don't understand"

**C **"don't worry I go straight to the point. If you want to be the best ranger you have also to be good with people. In other words…. You don't socialize at all"

**S **"that's not the truth… I get along well with people"

**C **"oh so you think I'm not right Sky? Tell me, who is the last person you have talk with?"

**S **" ehm….. the last one was Dru sir…"

**C **"I got it. So the last talk you had with a parson like you instead of the SPD Handbook was…. 2 years ago?"

**S** "….."

**C** "very good. From now on you have a new roommate and he will be in your same team. I want you to treat him right and if you don't you will be a red ranger only in a dream, clear?"

**S** "but sir"

**C **"CLEAR??"

**S** "yes sir" (if you wanna live for long time, you never argue with Doggie Cruger)

**C **"good. Miss Manx please tell the new cadet to came in"

As I turn to door, a little boy, who had to be 13 or less, came in with a green toy dinosaur in his hands.

**Dr. Manx** "Sky I want you to meet Bridge Carson, I hope you'll become very good friends"

**Bridge** "H-H-H-hi… nice to meet you."

He extended his hand and I shacked it in response and another thought come to my mind

"I see a very hard future from now on…."


	3. Afterthoughts

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Love Madness

**Summary: **Madness Of A Ranger

**Note: **this is my first story… don't be cruel!! Review please and let me know what you think!

**Chapter Note: **this will be a sky\bridge dialogue. Though are in _italics_

* * *

_ **Newtech City, SPD Headquarter, 2019, sky (and now bridge)'s room**_

**S: **here we are… this is my, and know yours, room

**B: **t-t-t-t-hanks

**S:** ok... first of all you have to be less shy. It's not like I'm gonna eat you

**B: **really?

**S: **yes…. For now.

(A look of terror appear on bridge's face)

**S: **hey hey calm down! I was only joking!

**B: **ah…. Ok..

**S: **_this guy is so strange…. Why me??????_

**S: **so tell me something about you. How old are you?

**B:** I will be 14 next month you?

**S:** 17

**B:** wow! You are older than me! Cool!

**S:** ….

**B:** you are the first want that old! I always stayed with guys my age or less. It's cool have someone older to talk. Don't you think? You can talk about everything with….

**S: **hey wait! I don't understand a world you say… weren't you shy and silent?

**B: **yes I am shy. But you know when you know someone it's easier to talk with him or not? You see, talk to stranger it's a thing, but talk to someone you know it's better because…..

**S: **_ok…. Sky stay calm…. You can do it…. Breathe in. breathe out. Ok like that yes. Who I'm messing with it's not working!!! I want back the shy guy! Maybe I can ask Cruger to move him away… yes sky you are a evil genius eehheeh. oh my god I start do talk like him aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

**B: **…sky? Are you ok?

**S:**what? Oh yes. I'm good why you ask?

**B:** I don't know you seem like you're lost in your mind… and you have a evil grin on your face

**S:** don't worry it's nothing

**B:** ok….. ehmmmm. Can i ask you something?

**S:** sure shoot the question

**B:** it's not easy to say but…. Why don't you want me here?

**S:** why you say this? I want you here don't be silly

**B:** it's not the truth… you were thinking about it

**S:**_how the hell he know????? _…. How do you know?

**B:** please don't freak out…. I can read mind. People don't like me because I'm a "freak"

**S:** why I have to freak out? I have power too I can create force shield. see? (sky create a shield in front of bridge)

**B:** wow!!! You are the best! Finally I found someone like me!!! Yessssss!

**S:** ehm.. bridge?

**B:** yes sky?

**S:** I'm sorry for what I thought…. I was a jerk. But you have to give to adapt myself to…. Al of this right?

**B:** oh don't' worry. We have a lot of time to spend together… we will become best friends ehehehe!!

(bridge start to unpack is bags)

**S:**_maybe this won't be bad as I thought….  
_

* * *


	4. The Mystery Girl

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Love Madness

**Summary: **Madness Of A Ranger

**Note: **this is my first story… don't be cruel!! Review please and let me know what you think!

**Chapter Note: **this will be a sky\syd and minor bridge dialogue.

* * *

_** Newtech City, SPD Rec Room, 2022**_

Things between bridge and me started to go very well. We did everything together. We also become the best light ball players duo (but that's another story…).

One day we were in the rec room playing a card game when a blond girl comes in

**Sky: **excuse me but this place is only for the cadets you can't stay here

**Mystery girl: **sorry! I think I get lost. Can you guys help me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeese?

**Bridge: **ok! Don't worry! We're very happy to help you! we love to help people it gives you a lot don't you agree sky?

**Sky: **…bridge?

**Bridge: **yes sky?

**Sky: **can you shut up??

**Bridge: **sorry sky….. (Bridge goes sit in a corner and start to play with his dinosaur Olive)

**Mystery girl: **wow! That was… I don't even know how to say it! Why you treat him like that?

**Sky: **sorry but this isn't your business! So would you tell me what you what or not?

**Mystery girl: **how you dare to talk to me like this??? Who you think you are?? I will find my way by myself! Bye jerk! _(the Mystery girl goes away with a very angry looks)_

**Sky: **girl like her seriously have to stay calm and silent….. what a girl…

_(3 hours later)_

_Bridge carson and shuyler tate come immediately to the command center please…_

**Sky:** bridge get up we have to go….

(bridge doesn't make a move and continue to play)

**Sky:** bridge! Stop playing with that damn toy! We have to go!

(after they run across the hole headquarter…)

**Cruger:** it's about time! Where were you were cadets?

**Sky:** sorry we…

**Cruger:** no wait I don't wanna know that. I don't have time for this…

**Bridge: **great…

**Cruger: **I call you here for a very important reason. I decided to put another member to your squad. She will be a very great cadet

**Bridge:** sorry but I think I don't get it… did you just say a girl?

**Cruger**: yes. You have a problem with that Carson?

**Bridge:** no sir… not at all

**Cruger**: very good. I don't know why but seems that everyone today is late. She had to be here 3 hours ago. where is… oh! Here she is!

_(bridge and sky turn around and…)_

**Sky\Mystery Girl:** you!

**Cruger: **oh well! You already know each other! Sky, bridge this is Sydney drew. She will be the new member of your squad. Hope you treat her right

**Bridge:** hey! Nice to meet you I'm bridge!

**Syd:** hi! I'm Sydney but you can call my syd!

**Sky:** hey… I'm sky….

**Syd:** hey…

_(They both shake hands and think)_

**Sky\Syd:** jerk…

* * *


	5. Jelousy

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Love Madness

**Summary: **Madness Of A Ranger

**Note: **this is my first story… don't be cruel!! Review please and let me know what you think!

* * *

After 2 years in our squad arrived two new guys: Z & Jack. With Z I don't have any kind of problem, but with jack…. He dared to steel my place of the red ranger! How the hell Cruger had choose him??

That night bridge, as usual, had one of his "silent" evening:

**B: **so sky… what do you think of the new arrivals?

**S:** I think you already know how I fell so…

**B: **I don't mean jack. I….

**S: **what? Oh I see…. You mean Z right?

**B: **_(start blushing)_

**S: **I think she's a good girl, very funny, intelligent and caring why you ask?

**B: **I don't know…. Maybe I wanted only to know what you think about or…

**S: **or what? _(when he does thing like this I always become nervous)_

**B: **ok I tell you. I know that tomorrow her favorite band will play at the stadium so I think I will bring her there but I don't know…

**S: **oh… _(hey is that all? I have to be happy for him! Don't be so cruel! Wait…. Why I don't want bridge to be happy with Z?)_

**B: **I wanted to now what you think and wanted to ask for your advice

**S: **well… I'm not the best person you have to ask… _(came on sky… you can do it!)_

**B: **please sky! You are the only one I can ask! I don't want to ask to syd about it! She will tell everything to her! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

**S: **ok! Ok! _(what the hell is happening to me?) _you should ask her. I don't think she'll reject you

**B: **you think so?? Yes!!! Thanks sky! You are the best (bridge hugged sky hard)

**S: **you are welcome…. _(come on sky! It's just a date! What are you doing? Hey I didn't ever see how beautiful bridge's eyes are…. What the? What I'm talking about??)_

**B: **Sky? Are you ok?

**S: **what?.. yes I'm ok… _(why he has to stare to me with that eyes?)_

**B: **ok… so I have to organize my evening with Z! later!

(Bridge rushed out of the door)

**S: **bye….

(That moment syd comes in the room)

**Syd:** hi sky!… hey what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost

**S:** no I'm right… you need something syd?

**Syd:** oh yes! I come here to tell you something. Z wants to bring bridge to the concert at the stadium tomorrow night. Don't tell him I told you ok?

**S: **….are you jocking? Bridge wants to ask her the same thing

**Syd:** you serious? Ooohhhh that's so cute!!

**S: **yeah very cute…

**Syd: **Are you jealous sky?

**S: **………

**Syd: **oh my god…. You really are jealous!! Why didn't you ask Z on a date?

**S: **it's not Z the problem

**Syd: **You mean…

**S:** yes. I mean it…. The problem is Bridge….

* * *


	6. Kiss The Guy

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Love Madness

**Summary: **Madness Of A Ranger

**Note: **this is my first story… don't be cruel!! Review please and let me know what you think!

* * *

So now you know all the story… from the moment I found out that I love bridge had passed 2 years. Right now I'm in a stupid karaoke bar where syd had dragged all of us to "spend some happy moment". Yeah… like I want them so much!

**Syd:** sky light up! We are at a party! Can you at least show that you're having fun?

**Sky:** oh yes syd! You don't know how much I love you for this!!

**Syd:** are you still thinking about bridge?

**Sky:** every moment of the day….

**Syd:** I've an idea stay here.

What the hell she wanna do?? Wait a minute…. Why she's going to the microphone? Oh no…. I got it

**Syd: **good evening everybody! I'm here to sing a song tonight and I wanna dedicated it to my best friend. I hope you will read between the line…

**There you see her **

**Sitting there across the way **

**She don't got a lot to say **

**But there's something about her **

**And you don't know why **

**But you're dying to try **

**You wanna kiss girl. **

I knew she wanted to sing this song… she always sing it. But I don't get it. Why I have to read between the line?

**Yes, you want her **

**Look at her, you know you do **

**It's possible she wants you too **

**There's one way to ask her **

**It don't take a word, not a single word **

**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) **

Oh my… I got it! It tells about the same thing it's happening to me. Look at him? Yeah… but if I do I will melt… he's so beautiful tonight.

**Shalalalala **

**My oh my **

**Looks like the boy's too shy **

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl **

**Shalalalala **

**Ain't that sad **

**it's such a shame **

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl **

**go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) **

yes. I'm shy. It's not like I can go to him and tell him "bridge my dear I love you so much!!"

**Now's your moment **

**Floating in a blue lagoon **

**Boy, you better do it soon **

**The time will be better **

**She don't say a word **

**And she wont say a word **

**Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl) **

She's right. I have to do something. But what I have to do? Think sky, think! Why love has to be so cruel??

**Shalalalala **

**My oh my **

**Looks like the boy's too shy **

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl **

**Shalalalala **

**Ain't that sad **

**it's such a shame **

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl **

**Shalalalala **

**Don't be scared **

**You better be prepared **

**Go on and kiss the girl **

**Shalalalala **

**Don't stop now **

**Don't try to hide it how **

**You wanna kiss the girl **

**Go on and kiss the girl **

**(kiss the girl) **

**(oh, ohnoo..) **

**(kiss the girl, kiss the girl) **

**Lalalala, Lalalala **

**Go on and kiss the girl **

**Lalalala, Lalalala **

**Go on and kiss the girl **

he listen carefully to the song. He's so beautiful when he's doing something… like he's in his own world. Ok tomorrow I will start my plan. He has to know how I fell abut him…

**Shalalalala **

**My oh myyyyy **

**Looks like the boy's too shy **

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl **

**Shalalalala **

**Ain't that sad **

**it's such a shame **

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl **

**Lalalala, Lalalala **

**(Go on and kiss the girl) **

**Go on and kiss that girl! **

**Lalalala, Lalalala **

**(Go on and kiss the girl) **

**Go on and kiss the girl **

**Kiss the girl **

**(Kiss the girl) **

**Go on and kiss the girl**

After the song syd run to sky

**Syd: **so sky have you got something to say?

**Sky:** yes… thank you syd. Now I know what I'm gonna do….

* * *


	7. Confessions

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Love Madness

**Summary: **Madness Of A Ranger

**Note: **this is my first story… don't be cruel!! Review please and let me know what you think!

* * *

_**Sky POV**_

Ok… here I am. Here on the head quarts roof waiting for the love of my live. Tonight I decide to tell him all my love that is destroying my soul since I met him. With Sydney's help I ménage to organize this night. I want it to be perfect because, let face it, if I do something wrong, maybe Bridge will only laugh at me an run away. Ok sky you are paranoid calm down for god sake! I left a message for him in our room… I hope he will read it.

**_Bridge POV_**

Tonight I think I will eat a lot of toast…. My favorite buttery toast. Mmmmm so good! Hey… what is it?

"_Bridge meet me on the roof S."_

Who have left this here? Ok bridge think. The sign is S maybe it's Syd! Or Sky…. Damn why all my friends name has to begin with an S? Poor me!!! Ok what can I Do? Yes!! I'm a genius! If I want to know I can go and see. Yes bridge you're the best! Eheheh

_**Sky POV**_

Oh my God! Here he comes!

**B **hey sky! So it was you? But why do you made me come here?

**S **bridge I have to tell you something very important…

**B **but why don't you tell me in our room? I mean you can do also does it here…. But out here it's quite freezing…

**S **bridge!!!!!

**B **sorry…

**S **the reason why I made you came here is….

**B **?

**S **bridge I love you! (ok I said it…. Now comes the silence)

**B** …. Wow.. I really don't know what to say….

**S **please tell me something…. Anything… I understand if you don't fell the same but…

**B **Sky!

**S **….yes?

**B** I didn't say anything.

**S **sorry

**B **no wait! I mean I didn't say I don't fell the same

**S **you mean…

**B** yes I mean it…

(Bridge goes near Sky and kisses him on the lips)

**S **Wow Bridge! So you fell the same…. But why don't you say anything?

**B** I was afraid you would reject me… I love you since the first time I saw you.

**S** oh bridge… come here…

(Sky hugged bridge tight)

**S **bridge….. I love you so much. I was jealous when you told me about the concert with Z. that was the first time that my feeling for you started to grow so hard. I don't know what would do without you…

**B** oh sky…. I love you to. I never knew you would be such a sweetheart ehehe

**S **me neither…

So here I am…. Kissin' my lovely man under the moonlight of newteck city. I hope he will never leaves me… because real love will last forever! god I love this guy so much!!!

****

**_ END??_**

* * *

****


	8. Years Later

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **Love Madness

**Summary: **Madness Of A Ranger

**Note: **this is my first story… don't be cruel!! Review please and let me know what you think!

**Author Note: **Stay tune for another story!

* * *

_** Silver Hills, Collins Mansion 2036**_

I can't believe that almost 10 years have already passed since I confess my love to bridge. Many things had happened in our life. We moved out of the academy because we thought that someone didn't like the fact that we love each other. So we went to live to my old house in Silver Hills. Here we found other works for ourself: Bridge works at my father's biolab and I work for the local police. It's not a lot but we love it. We can't be happier than now. We got a beautiful house, works, good health and, specially, we have us. One day at jack and ally's wedding at our house I had an idea that had change my life forever. Now Bridge and me are sit near the small lake in our garden

**B **this place is always beautiful. I love it every time I came here like the first time

**S **yeah… it's very beautiful

**B **a lot of things have changed in our life: our works, our lifestyles, your hairs are turning gray….

**S **yeah you are….. Hey! That's not true!! I'm not turning….. _(Bridge stops sky by kissing him)_

**B **sorry…. I had to do it…. You were overreacting

**S **you can do it whenever you want. Serve yourself every time you want

**B** ok… I'll see what I can do

**S **bridge can I ask you something?

**B **yes shoot the question

**S **will you stay with me forever?

**B** what? What kind of….

**S **just answer

**B **ok ok. Yes I will

**S **will you stay with me even I will turn in an old man with gray hairs?

**B **counts on it… I will dye if I won't see you with gray hairs. It would be hilarious

**S** very funny thanks

**B **you're welcome _(sky shoot bridge a very evil glare) _hey! I'm joking! But why all this questions?

**S **because I have to ask you a very important thing… and I want to be sure you won't say no…

**B **ok sky. Now you're scary me a lot…

**S **don't be. Bridge Carson… would you marry me?

**B**_(Bridge has tears in his eyes) _OMG….. Yes! Yes! Yes!

**S** I love you so much for this _(sky kisses bridge gently on the lips)_

**B **me too… I will love you forever. Ever you will turn all gray.

**S **that's it! Start to run because if a catch you, you'll pay for it!

**B** you'll never catch me! You can't run faster you're old now eheh

**S **we'll see about it

Right now I'm chasing bridge in our huge garden. I'm almost breathless but it doesn't matter. I see only happy moment in our future together. I can't believe he just say yes. God only know how much I love him! By the way… I hope only one thing: I won't turn gray!

_**END (now really)**_

* * *

_**  
**_


End file.
